warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Sordens
Life before Warehouse Working in a bustling Starbucks in Boston, Matt didn't think he'd amount to much. At least, that was before he began making idle chit-cat with the customers. On occasion, people would come in suffering from unusual ailments. Upon seeing them, Matt would ask about their problems and listen to them complain about things such as disliking people of certain religions or people slowly losing their sanity. Most of the time, he was able to come up with some suggestion to help them out. Little did Matt know, he was not only diagnosing the effects of Artifacts, but also coming up with temporary 'cures' for them as well. Eventually, word got out that Matt was 'healing' people, and a flood of people came to the Starbucks in hopes that he could cure their chronic back pain and asthma, forcing Matt to lie to every person who came through. At first, it was good business for coffee shop, but when people began complaining that his 'cures' weren't working, Matt was fired for bringing bad press. It was only a week after he was fired did a letter show up for him, invinting him to Univille... Warehouse When he arrived, he met Tyler Lepido and Bri Rependata who both had recived identical invitations. It wasn't until Leena introduced herself to the unsuspecting teens that Matt's life was turned upside down. They had been contacted by Leena to form a team of Warehouse consultants called H.A.R.P. (Historical Arifact Recovery Personnel) to SBT artifacts around the globe with their inernational immunity. In the Warehouse, It turned out that the three teen were 'aurally linked' to artifacts, causing artifacts to be 'attracted' to them. They also could negate 90% of the downsides of most artifacts as well as each holding a unique ability. Matt was able to figure out the full extent of an artifact's effects by seeing either the effect or downside in action. After Consultant Nikki Nola joined the team, the two of them were commonly put together on missions and over time, a certain bond built between the two of them. Taking it upon himself, he sort of became an older brother to H.A.R.P.'s wild child and the two formed a strong trust in one another. After a few years on the job and sharing an apartment with the now dating Tyler and Bri, Matt began to feel like a third wheel in the house, and eventually moved across the hall into Nikki's apartment where the two of them have a 'civil union' understanding as neither one really feels any attraction towards one another. Artifacts Commonly Used Due to his downside negation, Matt is allowed to used up to three artifacts in the field with him. He tends to carry with him a combination of: *Robert Bullock's Gavel: Generates a sonic wave when struck from the surrounding sound *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals: Causes surrounding wearers to fear the person wearing them; can cause the wearer to become greedy for land and power. (former artifact, downside grew too strong) *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves: Capable of burning at temperatures equal to hellfire, but drives the wearer to murder brother and their lover (Former artifact, part of Dante's Infernal Artifacts) *Leroy Brown's Coat: Increases the strength of the wearer tenfold, but the wearer will slowly take on the personal of Leroy Brown in the form of buying fancy clothes and hitting on wives of jealous men. Outfit comes with a .32 caliber pistol in the pocket. *Svante Arrhenius' Lab Gloves: Capable of producing various acids from the right hand and various bases from the left. Personality Matt is one of the more energetic Warehouse Personnel. Usually choosing the path of power over reasoning, this is reflected in his choice of artifacts that either grant power or physical power. Sadly, this also acts as a weakness to him as well. While he has confidence when he has control (whether it be through him being in charge or via an artifact), as soon as he is stripped of his artifacts and power, Matt slowly withers into fear. While being possessed be Walter Halloran's Crucifix, Matt was forced to face this fear of being stripped of his power and had to overcome it to get a fighting chance at reclaiming his body. After Nikki fell victim to Myrrha's Noose, the two were able to support one another, for both had become unwilling victims artifacts that took complete control over them. This drew the two of them together on a relationship that boardered romance. Currently, the two of them share her apartment after he moved out of Tyler's & Bri's apartment. Quotes *"If Fargo was here..." :: -''The Devil Inside'', Matt musing about Gellar being a Warehouse Consultant *Linda Blaire my ass...THAT HURT!" :: -''The Devil Inside,' '''Matt complaining about the blow Gellar dealt to his crotch Category:Agents Category:Affectos Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:H.A.R.P.